Regarding a reception method on a mobile station device side, it is stipulated by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), which works on standardization of the field of mobile communication, that presence of an incoming call is notified to a mobile station device, the position of which is registered to a network, using a paging signal including a paging message and a paging identifier allocated to the paging signal (see, for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). Bilateral communication, which is called Point-to-Point connection (which is also called unicast), is established for the notification (notification of the incoming call). Hereinafter, services provided by Point-to-Point connection (unicast) are called unicast services.
As technique of distributing content and the like, MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service) has been known. The MBMS is a broadcast/multicast service using the mobile packet network. In general, unilateral communication, which is called Point-to-Multipoint connection (which is also called multicast) by which content and the like can be simultaneously transmitted to multiple users, is established for connection for the MBMS. Accordingly, the connection for the incoming call and the connection for the MBMS are different connection modes. Hereinafter, services provided by the Point-to-Multipoint connection (multicast) are called multicast services.
At the present, two communication schemes, which are mixed-MBMS and dedicated-MBMS, are specified for the MBMS (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 3). The mixed-MBMS is a communication scheme using time-division multiplexing, in which communication for unicast services and communication for the MBMS that is multicast services are performed. On the other hand, the dedicated-MBMS is a reception-dedicated communication scheme using a frequency band dedicated for the MBMS that is a multicast service. In any of the above two schemes, transmission of MBMS can be implemented by SFN (Single Frequency Network, which is also called single frequency relay). The MBMS implemented by the SFN is called MBSFN (MBMS SFN).